The Flare That Connects 2 Hearts
by MasterClass60
Summary: When Braixen develops the bond phenomenon, Serena wants to understand this new power as well does Ash. Can a trainer help not only understand this power, but get them and their pokemon closer?


Hi again. Expect an update on my Kalos story soon and for my music story...once I figure out an awesome idea to bring it all to a close. This one shot is an insectivoreshipping and amourshipping one shot. Disclaimer-I own nothing.

Our heroes were continuing their way to Snowbelle City where Ash would aim for his final gym badge. Traveling with him are the Lumious siblings, Clemont and Bonnie, and his childhood friend Serena. At the moment, they were taking a break in a small town near Gloire City. They were inside the pokemon center, having their pokemon checked out by Nurse Joy. As soon as the bell dinged, she brought out the pokeballs, saying,"I'm pleased to say that all of your pokemon have fully recovered." Once everyone collected their pokeballs, Ash wanted to train to be prepared for Wulfric, so, Clemont suggested that he'll help him train. Serena, seeing this, decided to practice for the next showcase. She released her partners Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew as Serena's hat flew off her as it remained in the air. Braixen, seeing this, gave chase and jumped up, catching it before it could get any further from them. With the red fedora in her paws, she placed it on her head and walked back to her trainer. Serena couldn't help but laugh as Braixen came back, wearing the fedora in a lopsided pattern. Since it was a bit big on her, it was slanting and moving a bit since it was balancing a bit on her ears. She says,"It looks a bit big on you Braixen, doesn't it"? Slowly removing it from her head and giving it back to her trainer, Serena says while putting it back on her own head,"Don't worry. I figured you want to try it on to see how it would look and I also figured it would be too big so," before looking in her bag and revealing a smaller version of her hat. Placing it on her partner's head, Braixen smiled as they began their showcase training with Pancham and Sylveon.

Later, as everyone sat down to eat lunch, Ash was talking to everyone about the weird transformation between him and Greninja. Clemont says,"So far, it has only happened a couple of times. It seems that when that watery vortex surrounds it, you two seem to have the same movements, especially in battle. The battle you had with Diantha last week really showed the special talent you two seem to share." Serena says,"Whatever's going on is really awesome. I wish Braixen and I had a talent like that. I know our bond is pretty tight, but it'd be amazing to do a transformation or something incredible like that." Braixen, who was eating and chatting with the other pokemon, looked up and smiled at Serena, who couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly, a net came from out of the sky, aimed for the pokemon. Everyone luckily dodged it in time as Team Rocket appeared in their balloon from above. After Jessie and James said their boring motto, they release their pokemon out, Gourgeist and Inkay, to battle. Greninja used water shurigen as Pikachu used electro ball. Wobuffet jumped in and used mirror coat at the last second, sending the attacks back at everyone. Most of the pokemon dodged the blow, but Pikachu, Greninja, and Braixen got hit. Then, a vacuum got turned on and Pikachu and Greninja got sucked in and absorbed into a huge cage that was attack proof, on the inside. Braixen and Serena, seeing this, knew that they had to rescue them. Suddenly, Braixen began emitting a red glow as flames seemed to surround her. The brighest flames seemed to come out of her ears as they were hotter than a Charizard's tail. Braixen then used scratch to free Pikachu and Greninja. As they were free, Clemont seemed to notice something. In the flames and all, Braixen and Serena were moving the same way, kind of like Ash and Greninja in their special transformation. Suddenly, Meowth hit a button, revealing a claw that caught Braixen, restraining her from moving.

Suddenly, a trainer who was resting there came out and saw what was going on. She released a pokeball and shouted,"Talonflame, use steel wing and free that pokemon," as her powerful fire/flying type used the move and freed Braixen. Serena and Braixen then had their hearts unite as one as Serena says,"Got to be strong! Together! Let's go"! In the moment, Serena and Braixen united and a fiery vortex surrounded the fire fox. In the heated circle, the flames in her ears turned pink, her eyes turned sapphire blue, a flaming blue ribbon formed on her chest and firey boots formed around her feet while her hat remained steadily on her head. The final part was a huge surprise. A huge fire shurigen appeared on her back, resembling the water shurigen Greninja had last week. Team Rocket was petrified, everyone was shocked and the trainer and the Talonflame were surprised. Serena says while doing a special motion,"Braixen, fire shurigen," as Braixen did the same motion, releasing the huge fire shurigen and blasting all of Team Rocket off again. Soon, Braixen returned to her normal self, but breathing pretty fast. Serena ended up kneeling and breathing fast as well. Clemont says,"Now, the transformation thing is happening to you two as well." Ash says,"That's awesome Serena! Now we can both be able to do it." Serena says while helping her partner up,"I don't know what exactly's going on, but it was pretty cool." The trainer joins the group and says,"I'm just glad everybody is ok. In all of my years, I've never seen a bond phenomenon as intense as that." Everyone asked at the same time,"Bond Phenomenon," as the trainer says,"Before I get into depth onto what it is, allow me to introduce myself. Melany's the name and trainer's the game. Now that that's out of the way, bond phenomenon is a rare ability very few pokemon have. It only happens when a trainer and pokemon's mind and heart are one. When it occurs, they say that the pokemon resembles their trainer and they both share the same movements, especially in battle." Everyone seemed to be impressed as Ash and Serena explained their experience with it.

Melany says impressively,"Wow, young wielders of this strong abilities. Your pokemon that wield this, it's as if the day you met them, your meeting was meant to be. You know what? Why don't we test how strong the bond between your pokemon? A double battle. Your Braixen Serena and that boy's Greninja vs my Talonflame and my other buddy right here," as I release Leafeon out to join in. Ash and Serena accepted the challenge as Braixen and Greninja nodded as well. As the trainers prepared to battle, Clemont acted as a referee as Bonnie and all the other pokemon cheered on the sidelines. As the battle began, Melany shouted,"Talonflame, use acrobatics! Leafeon, use leaf blade," as her pokemon charged in with their attacks. Greninja intercepted the leaf blade with cut while Braixen dodged the acrobatics with a cartwheel. Greninja then used water shurigen on Talonflame while Braixen used flamethrower on Leafeon. Both of Melany's pokemon dodged at the last second. Leafeon then used energy ball and it hit Greninja hard, plus giving it the after effect of lowering its special defense. Talonflame used peck and it hit Braixen hard, causing her to skid back a bit. Ash and Serena shouted to their pokemon,"Don't give up! We can do this"! Greninja and Braixen understood their trainers' words as they soon started to mimic their movements. As they shouted,"Stronger! Stronger," so did the pokemon as Greninja and Braixen were surrounded by their respective vortexes. Soon, when the vortexes disappeared, there stood Ash Greninja and Serena Braixen with their signature type shurigens on their backs. Melany says,"Those are incredible forms. But we are not going to give in right guys"?! Her pokemon chirped in agreement. It was back and forth for a while, but soon, it was time to end the battle as Greninja used water shurigen and Braixen used fire shurigen. It hit the opposing pokemon dead on as Talonflame and Leafeon fainted. As Melany returned her fallen pokemon, Greninja and Braixen returned to their normal forms, breathing fast along with their trainers.

Melany says,"The bonds between you two and your pokemon are plain to see as bright. The shurigens on their backs? The colors glowing showed exactly the strong connections you all share, friends and family together. Never give in when the going gets tough and always stay together. In all of your eyes, I can tell you're all meant for each other, in more ways than one. Stay together because it's your buddies and your friendship that gives you the greatest strength for the most needed moments." Ash and Serena understood as the pokemon nodded in agreement. Melany went up to Ash and says,"The next time we meet will be at the Kalos League. I hope to experience this again." Ash and Melany firmly shook hands as Melany whispered lightly to Serena,"You're lucky to like this guy. I'm sure you two are perfect." Serena blushed madly red as Melany went on her way while the others regrouped to continue their way to Snowbelle City with a new understanding of a new power between two people and two pokemon meant for one another.


End file.
